terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Welch
Craig Welch is a less-than-typical wanderer of the wastes, specializing in the skill of clockmaking and repair. Known to be generally passive when it comes to the war, Craig refuses to deal with firearms, and has instead mastered the use of all knives, shivs, and blades alike. His behavior is odd, and his appearance in the bunker is elusive, having no apparent motivation for his actions. Should one have the opportunity to speak with Craig, might they be warned, as reflecting on such an experience could be both scarring and enlightening. 'Physical Description' Craig is often seen sporting a large red Hawaiian shirt of which he never tucks in, stained with blood and dirt. He wears a tattered pair of slacks with a black utility belt, and brown scuffed up Doc Martens. Nearly always seen wearing a pair of glasses with a reinforced frame, due to his poor eyesight. His light brown hair is cut to shoulder length, and always slicked back behind his ears with muddy water. Upon his chin is a thin beard, which he often trims to keep at this length. It is very rare for Craig to ever be seen with a firearm, and only wears a potato sack tailored into a pack upon his back. 'Personality' Often described as an eccentric man, Craig takes on many of his habits from his father. Most prominently noticed about him is his unique diction, using words and phrases which may not have even found their place in pre-war times. He is usually a passive man, never asking much of others or concerning himself too much with the world around him. He easily disregards those he has no particular interest in, especially when something else is occupying his mind. When he finds something that does interest him, however, it often results in a somewhat obsessive behavior revolving around the idea. Another one of his most notable qualities is his dislike of firearms, often not wanting to do anything with their wielding or creation. Though finding himself at relative ease around them, he is quick to be startled at any hostilities. On rare occasions, Craig is known to thrust himself into a sudden burst of aggression, based on past stereotypes or assumptions he has formed in his own mind. Many of his other quirks cannot be accounted for, seeming to have no explainable origin. 'Biography' Craig Tudor Welch was born on February 3rd 1993, in Chicago Illinois. He lived with both of his parents, and older sister. His father owned a small clock making and repairing shop in the far outskirts of Chicago named ‘Welch and Son Clockmakers’, which had been originally founded by his great grandfather. Craig had a relatively short childhood before Judgement Day, of which his entire family managed to survive whilst on a camping trip in Superior National Park, just south of the Canadian border. After the nuclear assault, the family soon realized the worldwide destruction and headed into Canada. In their RV, with the supplies they had originally brought, they managed to travel along the border for several months, visiting small settlements to collect information on the crisis. With a lack of available gasoline, the mobility of their vehicle came to an end. Instead of abandoning it, they decided to use it as a residence near the town of Lethbridge. It was here that Craig spent the majority of his childhood, and was taught the skill of clock making by his father. For several years he acted as a lumberjack, harvesting wood for his family to trade for essential food and supplies. At the age of eighteen, Craig decided to move on in his life, making a trek west with his older sister, Melissa. Throughout their travels it was apparent that an unknown force was hunting them, with evidence of SkyNET’s early hunter-killer models increasing. It was through the fear of these beings that Craig adopted his fondness of mud, crawling through the mud and brush instead of using the roads. Because of this, he survived when Melissa refused to travel in the same manner, resulting in her capture by a bipedal Harvester. Craig slowly continued his journey, eventually reaching the ruins of Seattle in 2017. It was there that he first saw a prevalence of organized resistance, as well as gangs of bandits. Also around this time in Seattle is when he picked up the nickname 'Sue', due to his obsession with the music of Johnny Cash. In late 2017 Craig formed a folk group, playing acoustic guitar and lead vocals for the band. Around one year later, a strange gang of Australian bandits known as “The Bushrangers” hired his services to repair an advanced LED timepiece, but captured him and left him to die once he had finished. One month later, he returned to Seattle and slit the gang leader’s throat with a switchblade before making a swift escape southward. Many of his years have been spent wandering the wastes of Washington, Oregon, and California, and he has only recently found his way to the ruins of Los Angeles. 'Forum-Based Stories' Cashing Out Category:Characters